ERBOW: Salem VS Zezko
EPIC RAP BATTLES OF WIKIA! SALEM VERSUS ZEZKO BEGIN! Salem's First Turn "I'm quite busy at the moment, there's an entire world for me to enslave". "But I suppose I can find the time to show a mediocre menace how the game's meant to be played"! "First plant the seeds of evil, for the unsuspecting plant to grow". "Then give it it's required nourishment in the form of allies that are forever in tow". "When least suspected, the disguise is finally cast aside". "Doing so forces all of your opposition's plans to easily go awry". "In their moment of confusion, they are at their most weak". "While their fragile minds are susceptible to pain, yours will be unstoppable at it's peak". "Give them all their false hope, so when you take it all away their entire world burns & crashes". "Shatter their hopes forever by destroying their greatest heroes, turn them into ashes". Zezko's First Turn "I don't suppose I have anything to fear from you, if you're anything like the fools you employ, the only thing you're proficient at is fleeing". "But, what the Hell, let me take off my cloak, and lets see if you're in the same league"! "You're an albino husk with sentience & a grudge, I'm the personified evil sleeping in the depths of the hearts of all humanity". "Corrupted savior in white, casting an effulgent glow of what it used to be known as, versus the ass-kicking demon whose causes more suffering than the Holocaust and invented profanity"! "Take a look back through history, & I'll show you the sad reality that has become the destiny of the present day due to your overrated inception". "You speak as if you're going to win this battle, you're only fooling yourself from the preordained kismet that was set in stone eons ago, you can't win a battle of the minds against the Master of Deception"! "I don't need a lecture from an ineffectual evil who relies on the might of her foolhardy teenagers to pull through her through every fight". "Even if I commanded my underlings to stay out, I wouldn't need their help to flatten you into paste beneath my otherworldly might"! "You can try to be philosophical all you want, but there's no depth in your words". "They're as empty as a coin purse after a clearance sale". "As for some of the cryptic shit you say, I can't even fucking tell". "But bring your puny dragon along anyway, I could use a warm-up before I tear you apart like a piece of paper going into the shredder". "I'll tear you down the middle, defile your bodily fluids, & drop you into the bloody & burning depths of my world, commonly known to a bitch like you as HELL"! Salem's Second Turn "There's more to being a great villain than just having great power, you have to be able to use it in ways that your opposition couldn't even dream of". "I've given in to the darkness, there's no point in trying to scare me like I'm a fool from the realm that lies above". "I've looked into the face of true terror, & I've emerged more powerful than before". "I seek to rid the world of it's impurities, to be blunt, mankind, my goal isn't to possess untold riches as you do like a greedy whore"! "My underlings serve me loyally, how many times have you put down a rebellion"? "Mine are clearly more eager to serve and die for me". "I don't have any fear of you, so-called Demon God, all I have for someone as unfortunate as you is pity". "You speak bluntly, you don't mince your words". "Admirable, but you must test the knowledge of your peasants, to assess their usefulness to you & your plans". "Worthless pawns are of no use". "Force them to prove themselves, only reward them when they've done all they need to do". "Let their feelings of regret & reluctance hang themselves, your hand shall only be the noose". "Demons only can do 2 things, cause small acts of mischief & whenever they fail, begin to pout". "The hope of humanity only requires but a spark to ignite, which is why I've never given them a chance, anytime I see their flame starting to grow, I silently approach & snuff it out"! Zezko's Second Turn "Ladies & gentlemen, we appear to have a misguided fucker down here who doesn't know her own place or her own past". "She thinks of us as being useless when we're the very spawns of Hell that hold the ball". "You want to brawl with all of us"? "Your full potential is less damaging to us than a damn pebble to a wall"! "Again bitch, there's no point in trying to fool me with your trivial acts of deception". "No matter how hard you may be willing to fight, I'll kick your ass by hook or by crook". "You can't outsmart someone who's lived millions of times longer than you have, I learned from, surpassed, & murdered the very being that wrote the word treachery into the damn book"! "Your walking in my realm, so you may wanna watch your step". "If I give the command, these subjects of mine will tear you limb from limb". "I assume you're not used to such a strange environment, despite your flawed revival"? "You're used to having the upper hand in battle, which is easy as Hell when you're up against pathetic mortals". "But let's see just how well you can do when you're the one who's being hunted down & you have to fight for your survival"! "Let's be honest here short-stuff, your decision to go up against me was probably your most fatal mistake so far, which is quite a bit of a mouthful to say when you consider your amount of gaffe". "And why are you so stuck-up about a wizard for anyway"? "What, did he stop giving you his magic staff"!? "Before I send you back to your pathetic, little, crumbling, world, there's one last thing I'd like to leave with you as a remark". "Before you decide to battle again, to me, you're about as hazardous as a fern". "Step up to me again, puny little witch, & it'll be I who'll stand before you at the end of your miserable existence and watch the glow fade from your eyes as you look upon the face of Griteuz & burn"! WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! EPIC RAP BATTLES OF WIKIA! Category:Rap Battles Category:Fights